Days to remember
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Nos extinguimos os nossos caminhos - IMPÉRIO VIOLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Days to remember

**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Crovax

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **drama

**Avisos: **Harry Potter não me pretence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

Fic escrita para o projeto IMPÉRIO VIOLETA. Música utilizada :Here's to the past – Days to remember

**Days to remember**

"_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year"_

Há muitas coisas que os livros de História fazem questão de apagar.

"_There's no turning back from here"_

A sentença de Pansy foi rápida e sem interrupções. De fato, se não fosse pelo som do sapato dela batendo no assoalho, poderia-se dizer que ela nem esteve presente.

"_(Past year, past year...)_

_They said we'd walk away_

_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself"_

"Você causou isso a ela Potter. Você e sua idéia de sempre ajudar os outros" disse Blaise, saindo do bar sem olhar para trás.

Nesse momento, Harry começou a entender – a realmente entender – o significa mandar alguém para o St. Mungus.

"_With myself from day to day"_

E então Harry entendeu porque os pais de Parkinson sempre o olhavam com um desespero calado.

Pansy Parkinson, assim como todos os outros que a acompanharam na pena, jamais sairia do hospital.

"_There's no turning back from here"_

"Harry, não é sua culpa!" Hermione disse, olhando assustada para ele: ela nunca vira Harry tão transtornado, sentindo-se tão culpado.

"É sim Hermione". Harry disse saindo da casa.

"_They said we'd walk away_

_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself"_

"Eu só não entendo o que você quer com a Parkinson". Hermione disse, olhando para baixo. Ela se preocupava e Harry sabia que era com razão.

Visitar Parkinson no St. Mungus não era nem de longe a decisão mais sensata que Harry poderia tomar.

"_(Past year, past year...)_

_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year"_

"O que você quer Potter?" perguntou Pansy enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Não sei. Apenas te ver, talvez." O quarto de Pansy era cinza e cheirava a remédio. Não havia cor, exceto o roxo no braço de Pansy.

"_they said we'd fade away"_

Há muitas outras coisas que os livros de História fazem questão de esconder.

Por seis meses, Harry Potter visitou Pansy Parkinson, diariamente, no St. Mungus.

"_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year"_

E no fim, apenas ele se recorda disso.

**Continua.**

**Nota da autora**: trailer da fic. Espero que tenham gostado.

Os trechos em itálico são partes da música que eu escolhi para a fic.

Como já sabem, reviews são sempre bem aceitos!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


	2. Cap 01: O que ele não viu

**Título**: Days to remember

**Capítulo 01**: O que ele não viu

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Miih

**Classificação**: T

**Gênero**: drama

**Avisos**: Harry Potter não me pretence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

Fic escrita para o projeto IMPÉRIO VIOLETA. Música utilizada :Here's to the past – Days to remember

**Capítulo 01: O que ele não viu**

"Condenada a tratamento por tempo indeterminado no St. Mungus", é o que foi escrito na sentença de Pansy Parkinson. Uma nova guerra trouxera novas penas; Azkaban passara a ser a última alternativa para aqueles que traíram a "verdade".

"Penas mais humanitárias. Todos merecem uma segunda chance". Foi o discurso do Ministério por um tempo e que, como esperado de uma população que clamava por justiça a qualquer custo, por uma sociedade que parecia desinteressado em aprender com erros passados, gerou as mais diversas revoltas. Panfletos, manifestações e até uma área do governo Mágico entrou em greve.

Até que o Salvador apareceu lembrou a todas – menos a ele, infelizmente – que todos merecem uma segunda chance e que penas que são torturas institucionalizadas nunca foram a solução.

Mais do que rapidamente todos passaram a apoiar as novas penas e, como é dado a períodos de extremo clamor, leis foram criadas em uma rapidez que nem a magia por si só conseguiria explicar.

Leis foram criadas.

... e os livros de Histórias jamais diriam que períodos de guerra não devem servir de base para leis...

Leis confusas.

Vazias.

Conflitantes.

...leis que permaneceriam mais tempo do que era recomendado...

Leis que eram, como sempre são, um reflexo de sua sociedade.

Por algum motivo, foi escolhido como caminho o tratamento de criminosos – oh, me desculpe, o caminho daqueles que simplesmente fizeram más escolhas – no St. Mungus e por isso o hospital, que antes contava com alguns acidentes mágicos, chegou a super lotação.

Reformas foram feitas – com um dinheiro que surgiu ninguém sabe de onde; os preços apenas aumentaram _demais_ – e toda uma área nova foi criada para o cumprimento das novas penas.

As pessoas só voltaram a respirar – e os preços continuaram altos; ninguém contestou, ninguém viu o motivo de diminuir - quando todos os julgamentos terminaram, incluindo, também, o senhor e a senhora que Harry anunciara seu posicionamento a favor das novas penas, o casal fazia questão de, sempre que encontrava Harry, comentar o quão perturbada, pobrezinha, a sua filha sempre fora.

Se guerras levam pessoas a fazerem coisas que jamais imaginaram, a pensar coisas que jamais imaginaram cogitar, imagine o que uma guerra – longa, sangrenta e sem esperança – poderia fazer com a cabeça de uma pobre menina que nunca fora muito estável.

"O grito dela foi um grito por algum socorro" fora o que o senhor Parkinson, um homem de aparência cansada maquiada, disse quando Harry, em um momento de nervoso, questionara a atitude da filha dele.

Harry não deu importância – heróis nunca dão – e logo o julgamento de Parkinson aconteceu. Rápido, como todos os outros julgamentos daquela época – anos passariam e, por algum motivo, aquele seria considerado por muito tempo o período de glória do sistema judiciário.

A sentença de Pansy foi rápida e sem interrupções. De fato, se não fosse pelo som do sapato dela batendo no assoalho, poder-se-ia dizer que ela nem esteve presente.

Pansy Parkinson, a pobre menina perturbada, vítima de uma guerra, que fizera de um assoalho velho e gasto, o instrumento de sua marcha.

Pansy Parkinson, uma das muitas na lista do novo departamento do St. Mungus.

E "VIVAM AS REFORMAS" era o grito de todos os homens do júri.

-/-

O olhar de desespero mudo dos pais de Parkinson jamais sumiu – parecia que esse era o tom dado aos familiares de todos os que receberam a graça das novas penas – e Harry Potter começara a se irritar com isso.

Eles deviam ser agradecidos e não agirem como se a filha deles tivesse recebido um Avada certeiro no peito, era o que ele pensava.

O mundo estava se reconstruindo – com paredes finas, mas ainda sim, paredes – e era tempo de celebração, tempo de agradecimento.

Com certeza o olhar de desespero dos Parkinsons não combinava com a Nova Forma do Mundo Mágico.

Na verdade, indo mais a fundo, Harry Potter pensava que nenhum Parkinson combinava, de verdade, com qualquer mundo que seria bom viver.

Eles e todos que os que o olhavam do mesmo modo que seus tios fizeram por anos, deveriam ser mais penas e julgamentos rápidos foram a melhor coisa que aconteceu ao mundo mágico.

Harry Potter teria continuado a pensar assim até o fim de sua vida se não fosse por um pequeno encontro, em um bar, com o antigo noivo de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini. O moreno tinha ouvido que a própria loira rompera o noivado alguns dias antes do julgamento, sem aviso.

Harry nunca prestara muita atenção no amigo negro de Parkinson e Malfoy. Na verdade, ele suspeitava, e com razão, que ninguém em Hogwarts prestara: perto de Parkinson, com seu jeito afetado, e de Malfoy, com suas crises de menino mimado, Zabini era mais como uma sombra, vista apenas por causa do reflexo da luz dos outros dois.

Foi um erro de Harry pensar que, naquela época, sombras não teriam forças para derrubá-lo.

"Veja só, _O Salvador_!Em um bar, junto com todos nós!". Os olhos vermelhos do negro e suas roupas sujas e rasgadas lembraram a Harry dos comentários que escutou no Ministério: desde o fim do noivado, Zabini passava tempo _demais_ em bares. Uma companhia diferente cada noite; todas morenas.

Harry tentou desviar do negro que vinha em sua direção,mas o problema em se lidar com pessoas acostumadas a beber como Zabini, é que elas sempre sabem como te segurar.O ex menino olhou para a mão do negro apertando seu braço com força.

"Será que eu deveria ser grato a você Potter?" Harry não teve chances de responder, Blaise logo emendou. "Não Potter, eu não deveria". Blaise soltou o braço do moreno e caiu sentado em uma cadeira de uma mesa vazia.

Balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, com a atenção dos poucos fregueses do lugar, Blaise continuou.

"Novas Penas hum?Brilhante Potter! Muito brilhante _mesmo_!Digno de um _nobre_ Grifinório!"

"As penas são melhores que Azkaban"Harry disse com firmeza na voz. Blaise começou a rir como louco.

"Você realmente acredita nisso? Draco tinha razão: você é um idiota que segue o que velhos gagás dizem" O negro continuou a rir alto, louco, e Harry aproveitou para colocar as mãos dentro do bolso de suas vestes de bruxo e segurar a varinha com força.

Nada o irritava mais do que escutar que ele era um fantoche.

"Eu apoiei as penas porque vi que elas são melhores!" Zabini continuava a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás, olhando para o teto e a sorrir.

Um sorriso de quem já não tem mais nada a perder.

"Eu duvido que você tenha lido tudo Potter! Se tivesse, não teria ê é tão inútil que nem mandar a sangue-ruim, sua amiga, ler e resumir para você, você deve ter feito"Blaise riu ainda mais quando viu a varinha de Harry apontada para o seu rosto. "O que você vai fazer? Que feio Potter, atacando alguém que só não concorda com você..."

"Não chame Hermione _disso_".

"Por que não Potter? Você acabou com a minha noiva. Isso me dá o direito de atacar sua queria amiga..." Harry não sabia o que o irritava mais: o sorriso debochado de Blaise ou sangue-ruim que ele havia acabado de falar.

No fim, Harry não queria admitir que era o ataque ao orgulho dele.

"Vamos lá Potter, me diz, quando a minha noiva vai sair do St. Mungus?" Blaise afastou a varinha do seu rosto e voltou a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás.

"Logo que o tratamento dela terminar" A gargalhada de Blaise foi alta e se levantou, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

Porém continuou sorrindo. Para o resto da vida, Harry teria essa imagem do negro: um rosto com um sorriso diabólico.

"E quando você acha que isso vai acontecer? Hum? Me diz Potter, quando? Melhor ainda, você sabe que tipo de tratamento ela está recendo?Que tipo de tratamento todos s condenados estão recendo?"

Harry não respondeu, pois ele não sabia responder. Ele não queria admitir, mas a verdade era que nunca tinha lido realmente como as novas penas seriam aplicadas e nem por quanto tempo. Harry apenas apoiou o Ministério porque queria um pouco de silêncio em sua vida.

Claro que nenhum livro jamais mencionaria isso. A verdade cairia nas mãos de poucos professores que dedicariam suas vidas a ensinarem seus alunos a verem mais do que é mostrado.

"Nunca, eu te respondo. Ela nunca sairá de lá.Mas também, não é como se você se importasse com isso. Você nunca se importou conosco, de qualquer forma". Harry sabia que ele se referia aos garotos da Sonserina

E sabia também que Zabini estava certo.

Finalmente ele se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar para a porta do bar.

"Você acabou com a minha vida Potter. Você e apenas você, matou uma menina. Obrigado".

Blaise estava quase saindo do bar quando Harry respondeu:

"Eu apenas fiz o que achei melhor".

"Você causou isso a ela Potter. Você e sua idéia de sempre ajudar os outros" disse Blaise, saindo do bar sem olhar para trás.

Naquela noite, Harry não dormiria.

-/-

"Não entendo porque o senhor gostaria de ler os relatórios senhor Potter. Os julgamentos já acabaram" na manhã seguinte, Harry procurou um dos Ministros que tinha estruturado o conjunto de novas penas. Não é preciso descrever a surpresa do velho homem ao ouvir o pedido do moreno.

Harry precisava tirar de sua mente a culpa que Blaise, em uma única conversa, conseguira implantar.

"Apenas curiosidade, Ministro". Harry respondeu sem encarar o acompanhante.

"Muito bem, envio tudo para a sua sala hoje a tarde".

-/-

Harry jamais esperaria encontrar tantas falhas em tantos relatórios. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada que garantisse o que seria feito.

Não havia nada sobre quando as pessoas sairiam do St. Mungus. Havia promessas, muitas promessas e um grande vazio.

Muitas leis, todas confusas.

Todas sem determinar nada.

Harry percebeu que Blaise estava certo: ele nunca soubera do que se tratavam as novas penas. O moreno também percebeu que ninguém o sabia de fato.

"Tratamento no St. Mungus"apenas isso era o que estava escrito.

Sem definição.

Sem tempo.

Nesse momento, Harry começou a entender – a realmente entender – o significa mandar alguém para o St. Mungus.

"_E quando você acha que isso vai acontecer? Hum?Me diz Potter, quando?Melhor ainda, você sabe que tipo de tratamento ela está recendo?Que tipo de tratamento todos s condenados estão recendo?" _

Harry não conseguia afastar a lembrança da noite passada. Blaise tinha razão.

Harry jamais deveria ter apoiado algo que não sabia o que era; que não sabia o que podia trazer.

Não havia escapatória para aqueles condenados. Eles não teriam suas vidas sugadas por dementadores, mas teriam pelo tempo.

E então Harry entendeu porque os pais de Parkinson sempre o olhavam com um desespero calado.

Pansy Parkinson, assim como todos os outros que a acompanharam na pena, jamais sairia do hospital.

**Continua.**

**Nota da autora: **gostou?Odiou?Me achou mais maluca que a tia JK?Já sabe, review ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
